I Wont Give Up!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: She left on tour a year ago, but now she is back with a hole in her heart and her sights on the only thing that can fix it. Can she pick up where she left off? Will all be well and forgiven?


_***Authors note*- So I started my first couple of stories with the assumption that Chase and Alex would be together for the long haul and I had planned this whole life for them and I was excited to sort of introduce it but then the ninth season premiered over in America and Alex was gone and apparently they were broken up or something? (I'm in Australia and I am determined in waiting to watch any of the episodes until the D.V.D comes out, which will be a long time now, but I have to catch up on season 7 and 8 anyway so I have time) so they weren't really together anymore and Alex isn't coming back at all at the end of the season (or that is what I heard) which means that I had to come up with a reason to why she was back in the Tree Hill life so that is what this one off story will be about, it will be about Alex finding her way back to Chase. By the way I have been listening to Jana Kramer singing and I have developed a bit of a girl crush on her. **_

_I Won't Give Up!_

She was on the outskirts of town when she felt herself press the brakes and turn off onto the side of the road, she wasn't supposed to be here until the following day but she felt as though she needed to do some things and confront some others before she felt confident of standing up on the stage and sing to all those familiar faces from when she had lived here just a year ago. She simply sat herself down on the bonnet of her hire car and looked on intently at the 'Welcome to Tree Hill" sign. A year ago she had left it all behind, her friends, her cosy bed, the cake at Karen's café, red bedroom records but what she really missed the most out of all the things that she had left behind to go on tour was Chase, her boyfriend, her Chase. Alex took a deep breath sweeping her luscious hair over her shoulders and put her sunglasses which she had been holding in the hand back onto her eyes, before standing up brushing herself off and hopping back behind the steering wheel, this was going to be a long couple of days which she just wanted to be over, yet she didn't want to be leaving again.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey hey hey" she said walking into the bar with her two year old on her hip and her ten year old not far behind "Jamie run up and get your jumper" she said as Jamie headed towards Red Bedroom records.

"Hey Haley, Ooh Kids in a bar" he said as Haley sat down on the bar chair and put Lydia on the edge of the bar, she started swinging her legs as Chase tussled her hair

"Yeah I am an excellent mum" she said with a laugh as she watched the little girl "Okay so I have a good news and a sort of I don't know how you will take the news situation, Which one do you want first?"

"Okay Spill" he said as he continued to unpack boxes "Good news first please"

"Okay I'm Pregnant, its twins" she said as a smile came across his face and they both leant over the bar to hug "Okay now that I have got you smiling I will tell you the next lot of news, tomorrow night we have a performance"

"Cool" he said walking back behind the bar at TRIC "That news isn't so bad"

"I'm not done yet!" she said as Chase turned back to her and she let out a nervous giggle "It's someone that you know, well its Uhmm…"

"Alex" he said and she looked up at him in surprise

"How did you know?" she said as Jamie walked back into the room while Haley put Lydia back on her waist

"Hey mum its Alex" he said walking past the bar to give the petite woman a hug as his mum turned around and Chase continued to look startled

"I just wanted to give you a fair warning" Haley said feeling bad that despite her efforts to warn him about what was going on but it seemed to all fail her. After realising that they were all just standing looking at each other Haley finally smiled and walked across TRIC to give her a hug. "Well I have to go now, Jamie have you got your jumper?" she asked with a hand on his head as he nodded "Bye" she said with a wave as the three Scott's walked out of the bar, all three of them waving.

"Well Hey" she said with one hand on her hip, a slight smile and a brief wave, her heart was beating so fast just at the sight of him, but she wasn't going to tell him that so she had to hide it all deep down inside of her, she thought that she was going to fall from nerves but she continued to walk towards the bar and closer to him.

"Hey" he said, his heart skipped a beat just at the sight of her, but he couldn't tell her that so he tried to swallow his nerves and just stood still waiting to see what she did next. They stood there in this awkward silence which was only broken for a moment by Chase's stomach rumbling, Alex smiled before the room was again turned into this awkward silence, she was about to speak, she didn't know what to say but the silence was killing her but before she could someone came up behind her and hugged her

"Hello Miss Dupre" Skills said kissing her cheek as she smiled and turned around to find Mouth and Skills standing there looking

"HEY" she said with this excited look on her face, she never imagined that she would fit into this world when she first arrived in Tree Hill and now her heart was breaking because in a couple of days she was going to have to leave all over again, this Tree hill family and all it stood for had become her greatest weakness.

"Millie will be so excited to see you" Mouth said as he hugged her, he released her and they all turned to Chase, she wouldn't deny that it hurt that Mouth and Skills looked more excited to see her than Chase did but she really didn't blame him.

"Yeah me too" she said to Mouth "Well I better you know" Alex pointed to the stairs up to Red Bedroom, Chase couldn't even work up the courage to speak to her and with that she walked out of the room.

"Well that was as chilly on Antarctica on a cool day" Skills said as he and Mouth walked closer to Chase as he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you last week I'm not giving you alcohol until at least mid-day"

"Like I said its mid-day somewhere, but we actually need a favour man! You done here?" Skills asked as Chase nodded, he could probably do some more unpacking later but right now he would give anything to be out of here.

X-x-x-x-x-x

She opened the sliding door into the studio and walked to the room out the back where Chris was sitting doing what he did best, making music, she walked in still not quite over the interaction with Chase and threw herself down in the chair next to him, slumping down as he turned to her.

"You back lusting after the Keller?" he asked turning with his regular cheeky grin to her

"Have you been working on that one since I called you last night and told you I was coming in?" she said peaking her eyes over to his.

"Why the long face?" he asked as he swivelled his chair to face hers, he liked to hide behind his wisecracks and third-person but he was a good listener when he would shut up for a minute.

"It's Chase, I didn't think I would come back and we would you know just get straight back to where we left off" she said as Chris gave her this look "Okay I sort of did, but that's not the point I didn't think it would be like this when I got back, he won't even talk to me, won't even get angry at me for not calling him!"

"You know what I find sometimes gets people angry, if they find their ex tangled up with another man, Now I wouldn't usually be open to this but I consider you a friend so I am willing to let you put Chris Keller in a compromising position, It's only because I care" he said with a white infused Chris Keller smile as Alex smirked but ignored his statement

"What are you working on?" she said un-slumping herself from the chair.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Nathan was walking out his front door when Chase walked up to him, he was under strict instructions, he had convinced Nathan to come back inside because he really 'needed some to talk to' and Nathan that genuinely nice guy took him inside and got him a bottle of water.

"Is this about Alex?" Nathan asked as Chase looked up at him with his vulnerable eyes "Haley told me she was in town to perform" he said taking a sip of his water and then leaning on the bench in front of Chase.

"Yeah I guess It is" Chase answered if he had to do this to distract Nathan then he would take one for the team and who knew maybe he would get something out of it.

"You know Haley went on tour, nearly killed me I took it really really badly"

"Yeah I know I saw the time capsule" Chase said, he had watched it but that part hadn't really stuck considering his friend had told him to watch it saying 'check out this chicks boobs' but now that he thought about it he really did remember Nathan's fiery speech about renouncing love.

"And when she came back I didn't want anything to do with her, I pushed her away, I put up barriers and I swore that I would never put myself back in a position like that, I hurt Haley in an attempt to protect myself from getting hurt again and I will never forgive myself for that"

"No offence but I feel as though your situation and mine are completely different" he said

"Do you love her?" he asked as yet again Chase's brown eyes showed this vulnerability, that look was in his eyes every time that Alex was mentioned near him "Then our situations were more alike than you think. Look man you have to do what is right for you, if that is turning your back on Alex and everything that she brought to your life then do it but if it means remembering everything Alex has brought to your life and embracing that then do it! Things happen for a reason and sometimes we have to let them happen, if I hadn't let that wall down for Haley then who knows where I would have been today, I don't reckon I would be as happy as I am today."

"Thanks Nate" he said as his phone went off, he read his text message and smiled "I have to go now"

"Come on I'll walk you out" Nathan said as he and Chase headed through the kitchen to the front door "I'm glad you did but why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well Skills and Mouth asked me to distract you for a bit" he said with a smile as Nathan opened the front door and got a sight of Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie stood at the start of the driveway with massive cheeky grins on their faces. Nathan looked at them cautiously with a small grin of confusion on his face, he went to walk forward to the boys but Chase stopped him briefly "But hey Nathan, it really did help" he said as Nathan smiled at him and walked forward.

"What did you guys do?" he said with a laugh as the boys stepped back and revealed his usually dark grey car which now appeared to be more sparkly and covered in streamers, shaving cream, silly string and fluffy dice.

"We pimped your ride man" Skills said as he backed up so that Nathan couldn't catch him, lucky for him he didn't but he did catch Mouth and got him in a head lock, all of them were laughing

"Why did you do this?" Nathan said laughing looking from around the boys to down at Mouth who was laughing hysterically trying to get out of the head lock

"We got bored" Mouth said giggling

"You got bored did you" he said tickling Mouth, it's what having kids had done to him, when he wanted to tease them the kids he would just tickle them.

"What's going on here?" she said with a laugh, and without turning around Nathan knew that it was his wife

"We pimped Nathan's ride" Skills said still pretty proud of his work, Haley stood there with Lydia in her arms with her sister Quinn and Alex, it didn't really surprise Chase that Alex was with Quinn, those two had become quite close.

"Mama its Sparkly" the little girl said as best she could as she tried to touch the car

"Guys I have to go" Chase said as he stepped off the step "But you guys stay, I have to finish unpacking boxes"

"Ah Chase we drove you here" Mouth said as he straightened himself out after Nathan let him out of the headlock

"I'll drive you back, I think I left my cardigan and red bedroom anyway" Alex said throwing her bag over her shoulder with a smile on her face

"Nah that's fine, I'll just walk" he said as he continued to walk forward

"You'll walk?" she asked with this laugh in her tone

"You know I'm trying to keep in shape, I've been putting off exercise so I might even jog back" he said as she looked at him and then down at his shoes, he followed her gaze and hated himself first of all for telling her that he was going for a jog, second for wearing jeans and thongs. "So I better be going, Bye" he said waving before starting to jog, if he was going to keep his story going he had to jog just till he got to around the corner.

"See what I mean" she said turning to Quinn who put a supportive hand on her "Awkward"

X-x-x-x-x-x

He managed to avoid her until her performance the next day and even though he wanted to be her cheerleader and her groupie, in fact he really wanted to be her groupie, he remained pretty level headed throughout her performance he even stopped himself when he found he was singing along to the lyrics, was what Nathan said true, was pushing her away in an attempt to shield himself from pain, and when he thought about it he wanted to kick himself for being so cruel to someone that he just couldn't stop loving, he loved her smile and her dimples, her gorgeous hair, those beautiful eyes that bore straight into his soul with as little as a gaze in his direction, he could spend his whole night, life even listing her amazing qualities but how did he get these thoughts and express them to her without feeling as though he was forcing her to stay out of guilt. So he just left it, left it on the inside, even though he loved her he had to let her go it might not be what was best for him but without a doubt he knew that it was what was best for her.

X-x-x-x-x-x

It was last call at TRIC and everyone was leaving except for some regular patrons, Chase obviously because he was rostered on that night and Alex who was talking to friends and fans but was secretly waiting for some alone time with Chase, eventually everyone else left and it was just her and Chase standing in a silent TRIC pretending not to look at the other. She walked up to the bar where Chase was cleaning up and just stood there watching him "Chris Keller loves sexual tension" he said standing at the bottom of the stairs, Chase looked at him and gave him a glare that sent Chris Keller up those stairs as quick as he possibly could.

"Well I better go then" she said not even trying to hide her disappointment that they still hadn't talked, she turned around and began to walk out the door "No takesie backsies" she mumbled under her breath

"What?"

"I said no fricken takesie backsies! You told me you loved me and now what I'm not good enough for you, I leave for five minutes and you just forget all of that"

"Alex…"

"NO, I imagined the rest of my life with you, I imagined marrying you and having your babies, dancing, love ballads and all the crazy stuff that you do when you're in mad crazy love for the whole of eternity, but I guess that we aren't going to experience that" she said wiping a tear from her watery eyes as he attempted to do the same "So I guess this is goodbye then" she said before walking towards the front door

"Stop" he said towards her

"Chase I can't" she said barely turning around

"ALICE WHITEHEAD stop moving" he said as she did and turned, tears streaming down her face as he walked past the bar to straight in front of her, he cupped her head in his hands so that his thumbs were connected just under her precious chin "No takesie Backsies"

"But..." she said as her lips quivered

"I love you with my whole heart you enormous goof" he said before moving in and kissing her on the lips

"Did you just call me enormous?" she asked with a laugh

"Is mad crazy love for eternity still an option for us?" he asked with a smile as she nodded like crazy and he kissed her again, as though he was making up for lost time, he loved the feeling of his lips on hers. "Do you really want to have babies with me?"

"Yeah baby" she said with a massive smile as he again kissed her, this time walking her backwards and sitting her down on a table in an open booth "Whoa, Whoa not this very second" she said with a laugh

"Marry me" he said while kissing down her neck

"What?" she said pushing him off her slightly so that she could see his face "What did you just say to me?"

"I said Marry me Alice Whitehead, I swear I will make you the happiest woman alive, that's if you want to that is, if you don't its fine" he said before she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and as she lay down she brought him with you "You didn't say anything" he said with a laugh against her lips

"Chase Adams of course I will marry you!"

THE END!

If I get enough of a response for it I might do another chapter of their wedding, but only if that is what people want.


End file.
